Warriors of Time
by Dralcorn
Summary: As Trunks tried to get to the time machine, and return to the past, Goku Black attacked, destroying the last of the fuel. As all hope seemed lost, a blue box appeared, saving Trunks. Now, with the help of a Timelord, and his companion, Trunks has another chance to save his world.
1. The Blue Box

**Time Travel. For decades, humanity has dreamed of traveling through time. But what would happened when two of the most powerful time travelers were to meet?**

* * *

Fire. Fire was burning everywhere. Ruins of a once great city littered the ground.

Nothing was moving, but the glowing flames, and dust floating in the wind.

Suddenly, a man dashed out from behind a pile of rubble. He wore a periwinkle-colored jacket, with a black and white logo on the left sleeve. A red scarf was tied around his neck, and he wore dark grey pants, with pale-green boots, with black tips. A sword was sheathed on his back, a shiny, metallic briefcase in his hand. His hair and eyes were a light blue.

Darting along the ground, the figure kept glancing up at the sky, searching for any signs of movement, of _Him_.

Ducking behind a large pile of concrete, the man took a deep breath. Glancing behind him, he smirked.

A young woman ran up behind him, crouching down as she scanned the sky with her eyes. She had long, black hair, and wore a blue jacker, with yellow pants. She had black boots, and a green hat. In her hands was a dirty, worn-down rifle.

"Are you picking up anything, Trunks?" the woman asked.

Turning back towards the sky above them, Trunks glared. "Nothing yet."

"Alright, then let's get mov-" the woman said, about to dashed towards a large, dome-like building, when a large gust of wind pushed her to the ground.

"Mai!" Trunks yelled, as he grabbed her arm, pulling her under the makeshift shelter. Turning back towards the sky, he glared as a whirlwind of clouds touched down onto the ground.

"Mai, stay low, and get to the Time Machine!" Trunks suddenly said, turning towards her as he moved to hand her the briefcase in his hand.

"No. If you die, then we lose. You need to go, I'll distract him!" Mai said, as she pushed the briefcase back towards Trunks, before dashing out towards the swirling mass of clouds.

Squinting his eyes, Trunks glared as two glowing red eyes seemed to appear, a dark, dragon-like figure appearing in the darkness of the clouds.

Aiming her rifle at the figure, Mai pulled the trigger, two blasts of energy firing towards the figure. With a deep, violent laugh, the figure knocked them aside, before firing a blast back at Mai.

Leaping from his hiding spot, Trunks bolted towards the large building in front of him, before glancing over at his ally, his eyes growing wide as he watched her fall to the ground, the energy attack having knocked her back.

Turning to his left, Trunks shot forward, slowing down as he reached Mai. Getting down on his knees, Trunks reached a hand out, shaking his friend as he tried to wake her p, before growling as he turned towards the figure in the clouds.

Slowly, the clouds parted, revealing the face of the monster that had been threatening his world for so long.

The man had black, spikey hair, which pointed in several directions. His eyes were black, and he wore a sleeveless, dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved back undershirt, with a turtleneck. He wore black pants, with white boots. A red sash was tied around his waist. On his left ear, he wore a golden earring, a green gem glistening in the light of the fire around the man. A silver ring sat on his finger.

Trunks growled, glaring up at the man, as he smirked.

"Hello, Trunks," the man said, grinning. "Oh, did I hurt your friend? Good."

"Goku… Black….." Trunks growled, as he slowly stood up, his blue hair fading to a light gold as he clenched his fists. His eyes flashed, sparking from blue to teal, as lightning seemed to crackle off his body. Reaching up to his back, Trunks grasped the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it as he roared in anger.

"Hehehe… just try me, Trunks. I can't wait to see how the last member of the proud saiyan race stands against me," Goku Black taunted, grinning at him.

Trunks glared at the monster, as Black continued to grin down at him. Getting in his fighting stance, Trunks growled.

"Don't worry, Trunks. Soon I'll send you to the same place I sent the girl," Black said, his smirk growing as he said this.

As his rage broke free, Trunks screamed in anger, charging towards Black, his sword behind him, the teen ready to slice the man to pieces.

Black chuckled to himself, before dodging to the left, Trunks' sword missing him completely.

Spinning around, Trunks growled, before dashing towards Black once more. Still smirking, the man moved to the left, dodging the attack once more.

Bringing his fist back, Black grinned as he punched Trunks, sending the teen flying into a wall.

Trunks groaned in pain, as he fell out of the hole his body had made when he had made contact with the wall. Falling to his knees, Trunks grabbed his arm, trying to stand up, as Black begins to laugh.

"The last member of the proud warrior race, left struggling to stand up after a single punch. Here, let me help you!" Black cried out, before charging towards Trunks.

Standing in the path of the monster charging at him, Trunks grunted, before turning, Black's fist missing him as he elbowed Black in the face, sending him crashing into the ground.

Rolling to a stop, Black remained still, lying on the ground. Trunks glared at him, waiting, before his eyes narrowed as laughter filled the air.

"I must say, Trunks," Black said, still chuckling to himself, "I am impressed. Truly, I am. You've grown so much these last few battles. I must say, if you weren't a mortal, I might have let you live just to keep you around for entertainment."

" _This isn't looking good. I need to get to the time machine, and quick…. No, if I tried to grab the fuel now, Black would suspect something. I need to think of something, and quick!_ " Trunks thought to himself, as Black floated into the air, turning his body to place his feet on the ground.

As Black turned towards Trunks, he chuckled, brushing the dust off of his clothes as he grinned. "But, alas, Trunks. You are mortal, and my perfect justice will not be complete until all mortals are dead."

"What do you mean 'justice'? You're the one killing people!" Trunks shouted, glaring at him.

"My perfect utopia, free from the disease known as mortality. I will bring peace, and justice, to this world. And don't think of trying anything else, as I am going to kill you. But, as a favor, for being so much fun, Trunks, I'll give you this," Black said, quietly laughing.

"I'll kill you quickly."

Trunks groaned, his body beginning to give out on him, as Black grinned. Holding up his right hand, the demonic warrior smirked. "This is something's I've been working on."

Trunks' eyes widened, as a purple aura seemed to form around Black's hand, almost like it was a blade, formed of his own energy. The aura flicked, never remaining in the same place for more then a second.

Slicing as the air, Black smirked, watching the aura trail fade from his hand, as he turned back towards Trunks. "Like it? I call it my aura slide technique," Black said, as he began to walk towards Trunks, grinning wildly.

Black chuckled, before dashing towards Trunks, the teen racing his hands up to defend himself. Grinning, Black raised his ki covered hand over his head, before Trunks' stance changed, his hands laying on top of each other, positioned in front of his forehead.

" **MASENKO, HA!** " Trunks shouted, a golden energy beam firing out of his hands.

His own momentum betraying him, Black's eyes widened in surprise as the golden beam washed over him, forcing him backwards.

Using the few moments he had, Trunks bolted over to his sword, picking up the blade, holding it in both of his hands, glaring at Black.

Standing up in a cloud of dust, Black glared at Trunks, no longer smiling.

"Trunks. I have been trying to be nice, but if this is how you're going to repay me, then I guess I'll just make you suffer!" Black shouted, the purple energy blade forming around his hand, as he dashed towards Trunks.

Bring his arm up, Black swung his energy blade at Trunks, the teen just barely moving his own blade to block the attack, as Black swung at him over and over again.

Bringing his arm up, Black sliced at Trunks, pushing his blade to the side, almost throwing it from Trunks' hand. Growling, Trunks glared, before firing an energy blast at Black, the blast exploding on impact.

Glaring into the cloud of smoke, Trunks brought his sword up above him, almost missing as Black brought his energy blade down towards him.

Growling, Black glared down at Trunks, before a thought came to his head.

Leaping back, Black smirked, grinning at Trunks.

"There's a move I've been dying to try out. Or, well, to be more accurate, you'll be dying from me trying it out," Black said, his stance widening as he cupped his hands together, bringing them to his waist.

Trunks' eyes widened, as he took a step back. " _Oh, come on! He knows how do to that?_ "

" **Kaaa… Meeee…** " Black shouted, a sphere of black energy forming in his hands. The ball seemed to grow and shrink at random.

" _That's it! He said he's been wanting to use it! He hasn't done it before,_ " Trunks thought to himself, glaring at Black. " _If I can time this right…._ "

" **Haaaaaa…..Meeeeee…** " Black continued, as Trunks glared, hiding his hand behind his back as he powered up a ki blast.

" **HAAAAAA!** " Black shouted, as he leaned forwards, thrusting his hands towards Trunks. Glaring at him, Trunks fired the ki blast in his hand, the two attacks connecting instantly.

The blasts exploded, shrouding Black in a blanket of dust, and smoke. Tossing his sword into his other hand, Trunks return the blade to it's sheath, as he dashed towards the briefcase, the case lying a few feet from Mai's body.

Bolting towards the metal box, Trunks glanced over his shoulder, before swiftly ducking to the side as a yellow energy blast flew past him. Glaring at the cloud of smoke, Trunks growled, before turning back towards the briefcase.

Then, Trunks gasped.

The blast had flown past him, and hit the briefcase, destroying most of the box, and it's contents. The fuel of Trunks' time machine.

Falling to the ground, Trunks couldn't speak, as the blanket of smoke suddenly vanished, Black glaring at Trunks.

"I've tried to be nice. I tried, to be kind. My justice is harsh, I know that, but it's necessary. And when someone like you just, keeps, messing it up," Black growled at Trunks, his teeth clenched in anger.

"How much do I have to take from you to get you to stop? I've taken your home, I've taken your family, your friends. You have nothing left, Trunks. So just give up. And. DIE!" Black yelled, glaring at the teen.

Trunks closed his eyes, holding back his tears, as he slowly began to stand up. "N-no."

"Excuse me?" Black asked, still glaring at him.

"I won't give up. You've taken everything from me. But there's a saying you should know," Trunks said, turning towards him.

"And what is that?" Black asked, annoyed.

"There is nothing…. More dangerous… then a man…." Trunks said, gripping the handle of his sword as he spoke. "With nothing left TO LOSE!"

Trunks charged towards Black, unsheathing his sword as he flew towards his enemy. Black leapt back, dodging the sword as Trunks swung at him, slicing the air in front of him.

Rearing his fist back, Trunks punched Black in the cheek, sending Black stumbling backwards as Trunks leapt into the air, bringing his knee up to Black's chin.

Raising his sword above him, Trunks brought the blade down onto Black, the man barely catching it as he glared at Trunks.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I truly thought you weren't capable of such power!" Black said, before shoving the sword blade away, Trunks barely dodging as Black swung his fist at him.

Trunks growled, before thrusting his sword towards Black, missing by mere inches as Black ducked to the left, dodging him once again.

Smirking, Black lurched forward, punching Trunks, before blasting him away.

"You truly scared me there, Trunks. For a moment, I thought you might have actually powered up enough to hurt me. But it seems that the "dangers" of a man with nothing left isn't all that dangerous," Black said with a smirk, as he slowly made his way over to Trunks.

Trunks tried to stand up, as his body failed him, too tired and wounded to continue fighting.

Black smirked, as he stood over Trunks. Holding out his palm, Black's grin grew as Trunks slowly looked up at him, as a ball of energy formed in his hand.

"Say goodbye, Trunks. For this is the end of the line for yo-" Black began to say, before a strange noise filled the air. A faint wheezing sound, growing louder by the second, as a blue box seemed to appear around Trunks.

Slowly standing up, Trunks looked around, as the barren wasteland of his home faded, being replaced by a new, strange sight.

Trunks was standing in a strange, circular room. Above him was a balcony-like walkway, with what seemed to be two doorways leading out of the room. Several bookshelves, chalkboards, and some candles were littered around. Two large staircases lead from the balcony to the floor he stood on.

A strange, pillar-like tube of glass stood in the center of the room. It stood on a grated metal floor, which was suspended in the air by two sets of stairways. A hexagonal counter encircled the tube, covered in tiny buttons and levers. Off to the sides of the platform, there were two more counters, more controls covering them, and two chairs on either side of them.

Through the floor, Trunks could see the glass tube continued into the floor. At the bottom of it, there seemed to be a hexagonal-shaped area, with several little compartments in it. Looking up, Trunks saw a large three large circles, with strange writing on them, protruding from the ceiling.

Suddenly, Trunks heard a groan, and turned towards it.

* * *

Everything was quiet. The stars continued to glow, and the galaxies continued as they always did. Everything was normal, except for one thing.

A blue police telephone box floated in the middle of outer space. Every few seconds, the light on top of it would flash on, before fading back to it's original state.

From the outside, the box was ordinary, besides it's location. But the inside was a different story.

The box was actually a TARDIS, a time machine, and it's interior was much larger then it's exterior. And this particular TARDIS had two occupants.

"So where are we, Doctor?" one of the occupants, a young woman, asked. Her skin was dark, and she had bushy, black hair. Her outfit was composed of a black and white, plaid shirt, with the image of a woman's face on the front, dark blue jeans, a blue denim jacket, and a pair of pale green and white striped sneakers.

"No where, currently. Just floating through space," the other occupant, The Doctor, replied. He wore a black, velvet frock coat, with a cornflower blue lining. He wore a dark green hoodie, and a white t-shirt. "Where would you like to go, Bill?"

"I dunno," Bill replied.

"How about the planet Barcelona? I've been meaning to go back there for some time," The Doctor suggested.

"What's it like?" Bill asked.

"Well, there are dogs without noses, I can tell you that much. The rest should stay a surprise. What's the fun in traveling throughout time and space if everything is told you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bill replied, smiling at him as the man began to fiddle with the controls on the console next to them.

As the TARDIS began to dematerialize, the room lurched, shaking uncontrollably, throwing it's occupants to the ground.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Bill shouted, trying to pull herself up, as the console room shook her to the floor once again.

"The TARDIS doesn't like where we're going!" The Doctor replied, trying to stand up, as he pulled a monitor over where he could see it.

"And where are we going?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

Sparks flew from the console, as the room seemed to shift directions, before it began to land.

Groaning, Bill grabbed the console, using it to pull herself up. As she slowly stood up, she looked over at The Doctor, who had managed to pull a lever. Smiling for a second, Bill noticed something in the corner of her eye.

Turning towards the door, Bill gasped, as Trunks looked at the two of them, confused.

"Whe… Where am I? What is this place?" Trunks asked, as he grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Who are you?" Bill asked, before running over to him as Trunks fell to his knees. Helping him stay upright, Bill looked over at The Doctor, before back to Trunks.

"I… I…." Trunks quietly said, before the console room shook once again, throwing Bill and Trunks to the floor, as The Doctor held onto the console.

"Now what?" Bill asked, glaring up at the man.

"Nothing to worry about, we're just being shot at." The Doctor replied, moving the monitor he was looking at, so Bill could see.

"Who's that? And what do you mean nothing to worry about? We're under attack!" Bill asked, staring at the man on the screen.

"Goku… Black…" Trunks said, as he slowly tried to stand, glaring at the monitor.

"Goku Black? Now that's an odd name, even for me," The Doctor said, as he flipped a lever.

Outside, Black was firing ki blasts at the blue box, glaring at it.

"Don't think you can hide in there, Trunks! I will break in, and I will kill you!" Black shouted, as a dark aura formed around him.

"We need to get out of here!" Bill shouted.

"Right. How about we go t-" The Doctor started to say, before Trunks grabbed his arm.

"No… I can't leave….. I need to get to my time machine," Trunks said, struggling to stay upright.

"You need a time machine? Then you're in luck," The Doctor said, flipping another switch on the TARDIS console as the ship began to take off.

"What… What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a spaceship, and a time machine," The Doctor explained, as the blue box began to fade.

"No, No NO!" Black shouted, before he charged forwards, dashing towards the blue ship.

"What time period do ya need?" The Doctor asked, pulling one of the monitors over, letting Trunks see it.

"Cap…Capsule Corporation, age 780….", Trunks replied, groaning as he sat down on one of the chairs next to him.

"Age 780? Never heard it be called that before. Hopefully the TARDIS can figure it out," The Doctor said, typing in the coordinates as Trunks sighed.

Outside, Black was trying to hit the box, growling in anger as his attacks went through it. Rearing his right hand back, Black swung at the TARDIS, growling as the box faded away.

Inside the TARDIS, Bill looked over at Trunks, concern on her face. "Doctor, what are we gonna do?" she asked, whispering to the man.

"We're going to do what we always do, Bill.", The Doctor replied, as he stared at the monitor in front of him.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Help out as best we can."

Trunks groaned, as he stood up, looking around the floor as The Doctor fiddled with the console.

"Whatcha' looking for?" Bill asked, looking over at him.

"My sword… I dropped it before I got in here…. I… How did I get inside this thing?" Trunks asked, looking over at The Doctor, confused.

"We materialized on top of you. It's a safety procedure. Brings whatever we land on top of inside, to keep it from being harmed. Isn't always that helpful, when you land on an enemy, but other times," The Doctor said, continuing to mess with the controls, before he looked at the monitor one last time.

"No… that can't be right," The Doctor said, glaring at the monitor.

"What's wrong, Doctor," Bill asked, running over to see what was on the monitor.

"It says we're heading to Earth, but there's never been a company called Capsule Corporation in Earth's history before," The Doctor said, before glancing up at Trunks. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same to you," Trunks replied, leaning on the console. "And why does she keep calling you 'Doctor'? No one goes by their title alone."

"I do. You have a problem with that?" The Doctor asked, as he walked over to Trunks, pulling a strange device from his coat pocket.

The device was a blue, metal rod, with silver casing surrounding the ends. A strange, blue light glistening out of it's top.

"What are… you doing?" Trunks asked, his breathing growing heavy.

"Scanning you. Something seems off about all of this.", The Doctor said, as Bill stared in awe.

Trunks's golden hair fell back into it's normal style, fading back to its original blue color. His eyes returned to being blue as well, before they shut, as Trunks fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Doctor!" Bill cried out, as she ran over to catch him.

"Well, that's interesting. He's not human," The Doctor said, as Bill tried to pick Trunks up.

"What do you mean, not human? He looks like one," Bill argued.

"Well, so do I. But there is something strange about him. He's half human, and half something else," The Doctor explained.

"Wait, so you mean he's a hybrid of a human, and an alien?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes he is."

* * *

Black yelled in fury, blasting another building.

"I had him! I had the last remaining Saiyan in my grasps… Now what do I do? He's gone. He could warn others, build an army. While it might not help, one day, he could find a way to kill this body….." Black growled in anger, before something caught his eye.

Lying a few feet from where that strange, blue box had sat, was Trunks' sword. Glistening in the fire, the blade shined, as Black walked over to it.

Picking up the blade, Black looked at his reflection in the cold metal.

Suddenly, his dropped the blade, staring at his right hand, as his ring glowed, a brilliant golden light emitting from his hand. Looking back down at the sword, Black crouched down, holding the ring closer.

As it grew closer to the blade, the ring's light seemed to grow brighter, almost blinding. Smirking, Black picked up the sword once more, grinning at it.

"Now this… This is certainly interesting," Black said, grinning. "Look out, Trunks. For I'm coming."

 **A new story is about to begin.**


	2. The Dark Warrior

**The Time for Explanations has arrived.**

* * *

Trunks groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. Wincing in pain, he continued to stare at his feet for a few moments, before he saw someone approach him.

"Doctor, he's woken up," Bill said, turning towards the older man as he continued to fiddle with the TARDIS controls.

"Oh, good. Time to get some answers out of him, then," The Doctor replied, pulling one last lever before he turned towards Trunks and Bill.

"Get some answers? He's hurt, we should be getting him to a hospital," Bill argued.

"Trust me, the TARDIS is the safest place in the universe," The Doctor replied. "If his condition gets any worst, we can handle it right here."

"And…. And where is here?" Trunks asked, catching both of their attentions.

"I already told you that. This is the TARDIS. Weren't you paying attention?" The Doctor asked.

"I was…. was trying not to fall unconscious… at the time…." Trunks explained, slowly looking up at the two.

"Well, you did," The Doctor replied, shaking his head. "Anyways, first question. Who are you?"

"Actually, our first question is, what's your name," Bill corrected, The Doctor giving her a small glare as she smiled at Trunks.

"Tru-… Trunks Briefs," the blue-haired teen replied.

"Well, that's a nice name, isn't it. Now what are you, hm? What is your species?" The Doctor asked.

"I… I am the son of a human woman named Bulma Brief, and the…. The Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta," Trunks replied, slowly sitting up, gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body.

"Sayia?" The Doctor asked, walking over to a keyboard on the TARDIS console.

"No.. A Saiyan… S… A…" Trunks said, before the Doctor waved his hand.

"Saiyans, a warrior raced that died out years ago, when a meteor struck the planet, killing off the entire race," The Doctor read. "That them?"

"That's… Not entirely true. It was actually blown up…. by a tyrant named Frieza," Trunks corrected.

"Ah, yes, the infamous Frieza. You know, I have heard so much about him, but there is almost little to no evidence he ever existed. Doesn't even state an actually race for him. Just rumors," The Doctor replied.

"What do the rumors say?" Bill asked, staring at the man.

"Some call him a Frost Demon, others an… Arcosian? That's not even a real word," The Doctor scolded, glaring at the screen.

"He's real, all right…. or, at least was…. I killed him myself, after he tried to attack Earth," Trunks explained, both Bill and the Doctor turning towards him.

"You say that, but you also have asked us to go to a company, on what is said to be Earth, in a time period and place that shouldn't exist," The Doctor replied, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Trunks.

"Maybe there…. there are more then one planets named Earth?" Bill suggested, before the Doctor shook his head.

"I am over two thousand years old, and never once have I come across another planet in our universe that is called Earth, and isn't the planet I picked you up from, Ms. Potts," The Doctor replied.

"Time.. Lines….." Trunks said suddenly, the Doctor turning his head towards him.

"Time lines? What do you mean, Time Lines?" the man asked.

"When I went back… back in time, to warn my mother's friends of an attack by a pair of androids, I created… a new timeline," the saiyan hybrid explained.

"So you're suggesting that we're in anoth….", The Doctor began to chastise, before cutting himself off. "Another timeline… That's it!" he said, turning back towards the monitor.

"What's it?" Bill asked, confused, as she looked between Trunks and the Doctor. "We're not in another timeline, right?"

"No, of course not. Alternate timelines don't exist, mainly because time isn't a line. But, alternate realities are!" The Doctor explained, as he smirked. "And there we are."

"What…. what do you mean?" Trunks asked, groaning.

With a large grin, the Doctor gave the monitor he was looking at a push, the screen spinning around the main console towards Bill and Trunks, showing the two what the man meant.

"We're not in the same reality, Bill. We're in a new one," The Doctor explained, as Bill stared at the screen. On the left side, a picture of Bill sat above a large, blue spiral. Next to it, a green spiral with the words, 'Capsule', appear.

"So, like, he's a double alien?" Bill asked, earning a questioning look from the Doctor. "I mean, like, even the human half of him is technically an alien to me."

"Oh, no. His human half is still just that, human. It's not like alternate realities are completely different from one another. They're formed when time is split, when one problem has two solutions," The Doctor explained.

"The multiverse theory.", Trunks suggested.

"Kinda, yes… Actually, no.. Well," The Doctor said, trying to figure out how to explain the situation.

"Well, is it yes, or no?" Bill asked.

"Well, hmm… Here, think of it like this. What humans perceive as time, flows like a river. That river can break off, not into two different rivers, but as a stream, flowing off from the first river, and eventually forming a new one. A new universe isn't formed when this happens, but a new reality is."

"So, like, he and I still have a great ancestor?" Bill asked.

"In terms of time, most likely," The Doctor replied. As he turned back towards the console, Trunks grabbed his arm.

"Hold.. Hold on. Who are you?" Trunks asked, staring up at him.

"Me? I'm the Doctor.", he replied.

"I kinda got that. I meant, who are you, really? What's your name, and why do you keep talking like you aren't human?" the hybrid asked.

"I told you. My name is the Doctor, and the reason I talk the way I do is because I'm not human. I'm another race, similar to how the Saiyans appear human, but aren't. I'm a Timelord.,,The Doctor explained.

"Timelord? And I thought my father keeping his title of Prince was a bit much.", Trunks replied.

"Hey, I can't help what my people called themselves. And the reason was because we could travel throughout time, thus, we became the lords of time. Timelords."

"So, um, Trunks. Who was that man that was attacking you?" Bill asked, before the room shook, throwing everyone off balance.

"Oh, now what?" The Doctor asked, stumbling over to another monitor. "Oh. We've landed."

Hundreds of people walk through the streets of the large city, going about their day as they continued on with their lives. In the middle of the suburban section of this city, sat a large, dome-shaped building, several smaller domes coming off the side of it. A large pool was off to one side of the building.

Inside, a young teen sat at a desk, a tutor speaking as she wrote down some equations. The teen's hair was lavender, and he had blue eyes. He wore a yellow jacket, with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and maroon wristbands, and golden boots.

Beside the teen, sat a small, blue, imp-like creature, wearing a yellow jacket, with a red star on it. He wore red pants, and black shoes, with a multi-colored hat. Next to him, stood an ginger-furred dog, wearing a purple hood, kimono, and pants. He wore a yellow shirt under the kimono, and a pale blue sash.

Standing beside the three, war a young girl. She had long, black hair, and black eyes. She wore a green army tunic, and black Wellington boots. She had a belt around her waist, with a gun holster attached to it.

"So, the five goes here, and then you round the seven, then divide by twenty-seven," the blue imp whispered to the boy.

"Um… That doesn't make sense. Where did you get the twenty-seven from?" the kid asked.

"Back here, when you subtracted one hundred and thirteen from eighty-six."

"Oh, right… and this part?" he asked.

"Trunks Briefs," the tutor suddenly said, having turned towards them. Her eyes narrowed as the young Trunks slowly sunk into his seat.

"Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"If you aren't going to pay attention, then maybe you need some extra homework?", the teacher asked, Trunks's eyes widening.

"No ma'am! Pilaf, Shu, and Mai were just trying to help me understand a few things you went over a little too quickly, ma'am," Trunks replied, quickly.

"Is that so? Well then, next time tell me I'm going to fas-" the teacher began to argue, before she stopped, listening as a strange, wheezing sound filled the air. Making her way to a nearby window, she pulled the curtain opened, before she took a step back.

"What is it, miss?" Trunks asked, getting up from his desk.

"It's… It's…. impossible," she replied, as Trunks ran over. Staring out the window, he watched as a blue police box faded into existence.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Trunks said, before he turned, racing out of the door, Pilaf, She, and Mai following close behind him.

Racing through the halls of his home, Trunks skidded to a stop as his mother stepped out of a room, almost running into her.

She wore a white tank-top, a red bandanna, blue jeans, and cowgirl boots.

"Oh, Trunks, where are you going in such a hurry? And aren't you suppose to be doing your studies currently?" she asked.

"Mom, there's something more important going on right now!" Trunks argued.

"Nothing is more important then your studies… Hehe, I'm starting to sound like Chichi," she replied.

"Mrs. Bulma, Trunks is telling the truth.", the teacher said, making her way down the hall.

"Really? Then come on, show me," Bulma replied, Trunks nodding as he lead the group outside.

Stepping outside, Bulma took a deep breath, smiling, before she turned to where her son was running to. As soon as the blue box caught her attention, she growled.

" _Whoever thought it would be funny to leave some piece of junk box on my lawn has another thing coming,_ " she thought to herself, as she made her way over.

Running up to the front of the box, Trunks stared at it, reading the many signs labeled on it.

"Uh, mom?" he asked, as Bulma walked up next to him.

"What?" she asked, before Trunks pointed to the words above the door.

"Police public call box?", she read, puzzled.

Reaching a hand towards the doors, Trunks knocked several times, before the lock clicked, the door swinging inwards, revealing an elderly man.

"Yes, hello?" he asked.

"What are you doing on my lawn? And why are you in a police box?" Bulma exclaimed, the man taking a step back from her sudden outburst.

"Your lawn? That's odd, we're meant to be at Capsule Corporation," the man said to himself, turning back towards the interior of the box.

"This is Capsule Corporation. I live here," Bulma replied, glaring at the man.

Turning around, the man grinned. "Oh, that's great news," he said, stepping out of the box, before looking around.

"Hang on, who are you? And what are you doing here?" Bulma asked again, grabbing his arm.

Turning, the man pulled his arm from Bulma's grasp. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? What kind of name is tha-" Bulma argued, before a groan came from the box.

Turning, Bulma watched as the older version of Trunks slowly made his way out of the box, a woman behind him.

"Trunks?" she asked, Kid Trunks turning towards her, confused.

"Hey… Mo…the…", Future Trunks began to say, before he collapsed, passing out on the lawn.

Taking a step back, Bulma stared in shock, before turning towards Kid Trunks. "Trunks, go get your father!" she ordered.

"But he's training, and you know he hates bei-", Kid Trunks began to argue.

"Tell him that Tr- that a friend from the future is back," Bulma replied, before she pointed towards the house. "Now GO!"

"Right!" he replied, taking to the air as he dashed towards the house.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, Bill stared in shock as Kid Trunks flew off, before Bulma turned towards her.

"Hey, you, help me get him over to that gazebo!" Bulma ordered, grabbing one of Future Trunks' arms.

"Yeah, right!" Bill replied, dashing over to help her.

Suddenly, the doors to the main building burst open, a man flying out of them. He wore a strange set of white body armor, with yellow shoulder straps. He had white gloves, and boots, and a dark blue, long sleeved jumpsuit.

Dashing over, he stared at Future Trunks, watching as Bill and Bulma laid him down on the table in the gazebo. Turning towards the Doctor, he growled.

"The hell did you do to him?" the man asked, storming over to the elderly man.

"I didn't do anything. I merely brought him where he wanted to go," The Doctor replied, the man glaring at him.

"If I so much as find out you did something, I swear to god I will k-", he began to reply, before Bulma turned towards him.

"Vegeta! He's badly injured. We need to get him a senzu bean, quickly!" she yelled, Vegeta turning towards her, before nodding.

Clenching his fists, Vegeta began to shout, a bright, white, glowing flame surrounding his body. Bill stared, completely amazed, as the world seemed to grow darker, his flame-like aura being the only source of light.

A few miles away, the wind blew through the trees, birds tweeting as the sun shone high in the sky.

Tending to a large, open set of fields, was a tall, muscular man. He wore an orange go, with a blue sash around his waist, and a set of blue wrist bands. Under the orange go shirt, he wore a blue shirt, and had blue boots, with red lining, and had black, spiky hair.

Pulling vegetables of all sorts from the ground, the man paused, turning towards the direction of Capsule Corp., his eyes narrowing.

" _That's odd,_ " he thought, placing the radish in his hand onto the ground. " _Why's Vegeta powering up like that? Something must be wrong. I need to check this out!_ "

Placing two fingers on his forehead, the man vanished, instantly appearing next to Vegeta.

Bill gasped, taking a step back, watching as the flame-like aura vanished, a man suddenly appearing out of no where.

"Kakarot," Vegeta ordered, turning towards the man, "We need Senzu Beans, now!"

"Uh, alright!" 'Kakarot' said, instantly disappearing once again.

"Hold on, where did he go? Where did he come from?" Bill asked, looking at the group in utter confusion.

"Will you be quiet? There are more important things going on right now, like my son showing up out of no where, badly injured, with you two apparently 'bringing' him here to help him!" Vegeta growled, glaring at Bill and The Doctor.

"I told you, he brought him here because he asked us to," The Doctor replied, not even flinching at the prince's glare.

"Vegeta, be nice. Trunks could have died, if they didn't bring him here!" Bulma said, glaring at him.

"But I'm perfectly fine…." Kid Trunks said, confused.

"Trunks, not now. We're dealing with something important," Bulma said, turning back towards the gazebo.

"But you sai-"

"Trunks. Not. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

Bill just scratched her head, confused.

Suddenly, the man returned, holding a cloth bag in his hand. "Here you go, Bulma!"

"Thanks, Goku. Now let's get these to Trunks," Bulma said, grabbing the bag as she raced over to the teen.

"But I thought his name was Karrot…" Bill said, being ignored by the group.

"Bill, let's just wait until this incident dies down, and then let's ask our questions," the Doctor said, patting her on the shoulder.

Pulling out a green bean from the bag, Bulma placed it on Future Trunks' lips, the teen eating it. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, the cuts and bruises he had vanishing.

Staring up at the ceiling of the gazebo, Trunks noticed Goku. In almost an instant, he was on his feet, swinging his fist at the saiyan.

"Woah! Trunks, calm down!" Bulma shouted, Goku having caught the punch.

Trunks growled, glaring at Goku, before his eyes widened, the teen taking a step back.

"I-… I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else. Please forgive me, Goku," Trunks said, instantly bowing to the man.

"Wait, how is he standing? He was barely conscious back in the TARDIS," Bill asked, everyone turning towards her.

"The what?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My ship. Don't mind the name, answer the question. How is he alright, after being so badly injured?" the Doctor said, stepping in front of Vegeta, staring down at the shorter man.

"Why should we tell you anything? You're about as trust worthy as Frieza," Vegeta replied.

"Why do you all keep acting like he's real?" the Doctor asked, the group just staring at him in disbelief.

"Maybe because I spent a good portion of my life under his rule? Maybe because I was shot in the chest, and killed by him? Maybe, because he _blew up_ this very planet?" Vegeta replied, his voice quickly getting louder with each word.

"You…. you died?" Bill asked, staring at Vegeta in awe.

"Yeah, we all have! Not that weird," Goku said, the Doctor sighing at this.

"Look, I don't understand what's going on here. Neither do you. So let's take a breath, and start over from the beginning, shall we?" The Doctor said, extending his hand out to Goku. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? AH! Stay away! Don't give me a shot!" Goku yelled, leaping back from the timelord. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of doctor. It's just my name."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Mr. Doctor!" Goku said, shaking his hand.

"Don't mind him, he's an idiot," Vegeta said, grumbling to himself.

"Trunks, honey, are you alright?" Bulma asked, placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Why are you calling him Trunks? Who is he?" Kid Trunks asked, Future Trunks turning towards him.

"Time Travel," The Doctor said, everyone turning towards him.

"What?" Kid Trunks asked.

"Basically, in a sense, he is you."

An hour passed, and everything was finally sorted out. After finally dealing with explaining how Future Trunks was the future version of Kid Trunks, the Doctor and Bill sat, and listened to Future Trunks explain what had been happening in the future.

"And so, with little hope of resistance in the future, my mother decided I needed to return to this time period, and get your help," Future Trunks concluded, sighing.

"So, everyone in the future is dead?" Kid Trunks asked.

"No, not everyone. But, without me there to slow him down, I fear Black might be able to wipe out the rest of humanity," Future Trunks answered, placing his face in his hands.

"No he won't," The Doctor said, everyone turning to face him.

"What do you mean, 'no, he won't'?" Vegeta asked, glaring at him.

"I have a time machine. We just pop back to the moment we left, and there we go, problem solved," the Doctor explained.

"But what about Trunks? If he can't fight this Goku Black guy by himself, what's the point of going back to the future?" Bill asked, Goku smirking at this.

"I'll go with you guys," the saiyan said.

"What?"

"I'll go to the future, and help defeat Goku Black!", Goku replied, before Vegeta stepped in front of him.

"If you think I'm just going to let you battle the bastard that killed my wife, then you are sorely mistaken, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.

"Ok, why do you keep calling him Kakrot, or whatever? I thought his name was Goku," Bill said, Vegeta sighing.

"His real name is _Kakarot_ , but when he crashed landed on Earth, he hit his head, and forgot it. So, when he was given a new name, that is what he decided to go by. Thus, his name is both Kakarot, and Goku," Vegeta explained.

"Yep. But you can just call me Goku!" the saiyan said, smiling. Bill chuckled.

"So now what?" Kid Trunks asked, staring up at his future self.

"Well, for now, I guess we-"

" **TRUNKS!** " a voice suddenly shouted, everyone leaping to their feet.

"What in the world?" Vegeta asked, growling.

As the world around them began to dim, a large, purple and black vortex began to open, lightning crackling from within.

"Black," Future Trunks exclaimed, glaring as the dark saiyan appeared from the vortex, holding Trunks' sword in his hand.

"Hello, Trunks. Glad you could call me to this time period. I was hoping I was going to get the chance to kill you," Black replied, smirking.

"You bastard," Vegeta said, about to dash at him, when Goku flew towards the dark robed warrior.

"So, you're Goku Black, huh?" Goku asked, Vegeta glaring at them both now.

"Yes. And you are Son Goku," Black replied, smirking at him.

"To be honest, I'm pretty excited to fight you," Goku exclaimed, cracking his knuckles.

"As am I. I have been wanting to fight you in this body," Black said, the Doctor's eyebrows rising a bit.

"So, shall we begin?"


	3. The First Encounter

**Time has a way to make things happen.**

* * *

"So then… Son Goku…" Black exclaimed, smirking wildly. "It's finally time to fight you in this body."

"To be honest, this is kinda exciting for me, too. I've always wanted to fight someone that looked like me," Goku replied, his grin growing larger.

"So, um… Are we just going to stand here and watch them?" Bill asked, looking around at the group.

"Of course. What else would we do?" Vegeta asked.

"Go help him?" Bill suggested, earning a glare from Vegeta.

Goku clenched his fist together, raising them to around his waist, before the same flame-like aura that came off of Vegeta moments earlier appear, quickly fading from while to gold, his hair following, as it spiked upwards, his black eyes turning bright teal.

"Alright, one more question," Bill said, turning towards Trunks. "How do you lot keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what, ma'am?" Trunks asked, looking over at her.

"That thing, with your hair. Making it all blonde."

"It's called a Super Saiyan. It's a transformation our race can achieve," Vegeta answered, not even turning towards the female.

"Transformation? You call that a transformation? Your hair just turns blonde. That's the most pathetic excuse for a transformation I've ever seen," The Doctor said, earning a glare from the prince.

"Well… What would you call it, Mr. Doctor?" Trunks asked.

"Just Doctor is fine, boy. And I would say it's more a technique, then a form."

"Will you three shut it? I'd like to focus on this fight," Vegeta growled, Bill taking a quick step back from the prince.

"So, Son Goku… Are you ready to face your Ultimate Enemy?" Black asked, his grin growing larger.

"I wouldn't exactly call you my 'ultimate' enemy. I mean, Frieza was pretty strong last time I fought him. And Lord Beerus is even stronger than that, so…" Goku replied with a shrug, Black glaring at this.

"Just shut up, and fight!" Black ordered, Goku smirking.

"Now you're talking!", the saiyan exclaimed, before charging towards his doppleganger, rearing his fist back.

Ducking to the side, Black smirked, sending his fist flying into Goku's gut, the saiyan spitting up blood as he was sent flying back, grabbing his chest in pain. Using this moment, Black rushed Goku, sending a sharp kick to the latter's face, before spinning around, kicking Goku away, chasing off after him.

Taking to the air, Vegeta and Trunks quickly followed after the two, Bill looking around. "So… are we not going to follow them?" she asked.

"And what need would you all have of that, now that I am here?" a voice said, everyone turning as two new figures made their presence known.

The first was a tall, thin man, with pale blue skin, white hair, and a large, light blur ring around his neck. He wore a maroon robe, with a black cuirass overtop of it, white and orange diamonds decorating it, and a blue sash around his waist. In his right hand was a long scepter, with a gem floating above it.

Next to him was a shorter, cat-like being, with golden yellow eyes. He was thin and bony, standing about the same height as Goku. He donned black, blue, and gold, Egyptian-like attire, the same diamonds appearing on his clothes.

"Ah, Whis! You made it!" Bulma cried out, smiling.

"Of course," the taller figure, Bill assuming to be Whis, said, "After all, you promised to have a meal prepared if we came as soon as possible. Though, it seems you all are busy with guests."

"Yes, well, no matter. We're here to eat, so eat we shall," the cat-like figure said, yawning.

"Well, uh, of course! I'll make you a great feast after all this is sorted out," Bulma said, chuckling, Bill strolling over towards the cat.

"Hm? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, obviously not enjoying being stared at.

"It's just… out of all the creatures I've seen with the Doctor, I've never seen a giant, hairless cat before," Bill said, Bulma quickly running over, placing her hand over Bill's mouth.

"What are you doing? That's Beerus the Destroyer! Anger him, and the Earth goes boom!" Bulma whispered into Bill's ear, Bill's eyes widening at that.

"Giant hairless cat… Is that what you think I look like?" Beerus asked, a purple aura starting to form around him.

"Oh crap," Bulma said, taking a step back in fear.

"I don't like your tone… Guess it's time to fulfill my duties as a God of Destruction," Beerus said, raising his palm towards Bill and Bulma, before the Doctor spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Beerus, sir, but what my companion means, is that you are royalty," the timelord quickly lied, Bill giving him questioning look, before nodding, realizing what he was doing.

"Royalty? She called be a hairless cat. How is that royalty?" Beerus asked, eyeing the Doctor.

"You see, we are from a different planet, and on my friend's planet, there's a giant statue of a cat, that represents one of their gods. And that cat has no hair," the Doctor explained, Beerus thinking for a moment.

"Well, alright. If she didn't mean any harm by the remark, then I'll let her, and the Earth, have a pass this time," he said, before narrowing his eyes at the timelord. "But another questionable remark, and this planet is dust. Literally."

"Yes Sir!" Bill quickly said, before Beerus turned back towards Whis.

"Now then, Whis, let's see how Goku's doing, shall we?" the god asked, Whis smirking.

"Of course, my lord," the attendant said, tapping his scepter on the tiled ground. As soon as he did so, a large green, holographic image of the battle appeared, everyone turning to watch it unfold.

Goku smirked, his hair spiking up even more, lightning crackling around his body. "Ya know, this is really amping me up!"

"It has the same effect on me, saiyan. Now let's continue!" Black exclaimed, before charging towards Goku, sending a fist toward's the saiyan's face.

Bill stared in awe, watching the two doppelgängers battle one another, as the Doctor turned away from the fight, pulling out his screwdriver.

Aiming the device at the large rift in the sky, the Doctor activated his beloved tool, scanning the distortion. Frowning, the Doctor scanned it once again, before scratching his head.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Bill asked, looking over at him.

"These readings.. It's time travel, but not like how the TARDIS travels," the Doctor replied, Whis and Beerus both looking over at him as he said this.

"Time travel…" Beerus muttered quietly, Whis nodding.

"So, what does that mean, Doctor?" Bill asked, walking towards him.

"It means he's using a different type of time travel, one the screwdriver can't identify."

"Perhaps I may shed some light on that fact," Whis spoke up, the Doctor and Bill both turning towards him. "If you were to get closer, and inspect our friend's right hand, you would notice he is wearing a time ring."

"A time ring? That would explain the strange readings. Must work like a vortex manipulator," the Doctor mumbled to himself, before the rift began to emit a low rumble, Black suddenly appearing overhead, flying backwards towards it, Goku following him.

"No, no no! I can't leave yet! I'm not finished!" Black roared, trying to attack Goku once more, the rift pulling him back from the saiyan. Growling, the dark saiyan powered up a ball of yellow energy, firing towards the blue box that was sitting on the ground below.

As the blast struck, Black was yanked back into the rift, vanishing.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Just wanted to apologize for these long breaks between chapters. I just got hired for a new job, and between that, and school, I haven't found time to work on any of my stories as much as I've wanted to.**

 **But I'm going to be trying my hardest to upload chapters bi-weekly. I might be a little late some weeks, but I hope to keep a some-what steady pattern. Again, I am so sorry for these pauses, and I will do my best to stop them from happening from now on.**


End file.
